


Opia

by uwakatoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, F/M, First Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwakatoshi/pseuds/uwakatoshi
Summary: When the eyes meet, the time stop.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Opia

Manik mata berwarna olive itu menelusuri ruangan. Tampak bosan. Sesekali ia menyesap minuman hasil karya sang bartender. Sebagian besar ruangan terisi oleh orang-orang yang berdesak-desakan, tak peduli meski berkeringat, tubuh mereka tetap bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Beberapa tampak tak peduli, beberapa saling menggoda. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi, pria dengan mata olive itu memilih untuk menikmati suasana dengan duduk di atas deretan bangku di meja bartender. Menyesap minumannya sembari memperhatikan khalayak yang dipenuhi hormon itu menari di lantai dansa. Beberapa ada yang mengajaknya untuk menari bersama, namun ditolaknya dengan halus. Wajar, tidak ada yang akan melewatkan kesempatan ketika sosok rupawan berdiam sendiri. Setidaknya mereka mencoba.

Matanya yang tajam kembali menelusuri ruangan. Masih tampak bosan. Hingga matanya tak sengaja bertemu sepasang mata bermanik cokelat yang entah kenapa membuat ia tak mampu berpaling. Tak mampu dan tak ingin. Mata itu seolah mengisapnya. Jauh dalam ruang tak berdasar. Waktu terasa melambat. Berhenti. Dan ia tenggelam. 

" _Babe_ ," sesuatu mengalihkan pandangannya. Kekasihnya. Seseorang yang ia temani datang kemari. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, menangkup wajah Ushijima dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan manis. Nyaris terjatuh, Ushijima segera menangkapnya.

"Are you drunk?" Tanyanya yang dibalas dengan tawa. Waktunya pulang. Ushijima segera memapah kekasihnya. Namun matanya, sekali lagi, menelusuri ruangan mencari sepasang mata bermanik cokelat.

-


End file.
